nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Century I
Century I is the first Centurie by Nostradamus, first printed on May 4, 1555 in Lyons by Macé Bonhomme. This first edition contained the Preface to his on César and 353 quatrains. A reprint was done by Bareste in 1840, unfortunately the original was lost. Century I ;1 :Sitting alone at night in secret study; :it is placed on the brass tripod. :A slight flame comes out of the emptiness and :makes successful that which should not be believed in vain. ;2 :The wand in the hand is placed in the middle of the tripod's legs. :With water he sprinkles both the hem of his garment and his foot. :A voice, fear: he trembles in his robes. :Divine splendor; the God sits nearby. ;3 :When the litters are overturned by the whirlwind :and faces are covered by cloaks, :the new republic will be troubled by its people. :At this time the reds and the whites will rule wrongly. ;4 :In the world there will be made a king :who will have little peace and a short life. :At this time the ship of the Papacy will be lost, :governed to its greatest detriment. ;5 :They will be driven away for a long drawn out fight. :The countryside will be most grievously troubled. :Town and country will have greater struggle. :Carcassonne and Narbonne will have their hearts tried. ;6 :The eye of Ravenna will be forsaken, :when his wings will fail at his feet. :The two of Bresse will have made a constitution :for Turin and Vercelli, which the French will trample underfoot ;7 :Arrived too late, the act has been done. :The wind was against them, letters intercepted on their way. :The conspirators were fourteen of a party. :By Rousseau shall these enterprises be undertaken. ;8 :How often will you be captured, O city of the sun ? :Changing laws that are barbaric and vain. :Bad times approach you. No longer will you be enslaved. :Great Hadrie will revive your veins. ;9 :From the Orient will come the African heart :to trouble Hadrie and the heirs of Romulus. :Accompanied by the Libyan fleet :the temples of Malta and nearby islands shall be deserted. ;10 :A coffin is put into the vault of iron, :where seven children of the king are held. :The ancestors and forebears will come forth from the depths of hell, :lamenting to see thus dead the fruit of their line. ;11 :The motion of senses, heart, feet and hands :will be in agreement between Naples, Lyon and Sicily. :Swords fire, floods, then the noble Romans drowned, :killed or dead because of a weak brain. ;12 :There will soon be talk of a treacherous man, who rules a short time, :quickly raised from low to high estate. :He will suddenly turn disloyal and volatile. :This man will govern Verona. ;13 :Through anger and internal hatreds, the exiles :will hatch a great plot against the king. :Secretly they will place enemies as a threat, :and his own old (adherents) will find sedition against them. ;14 :From the enslaved populace, songs, chants and demands, :while Princes and Lords are held captive in prisons. :These will in the future by headless idiots :be received as divine prayers. ;15 :Mars threatens us with the force of war :and will cause blood to be spilt seventy times. :The clergy will be both exalted and reviled moreover, :by those who wish to learn nothing of them. ;16 :A scythe joined with a pond in Sagittarius :at its highest ascendant. :Plague, famine, death from military hands; :the century approaches its renewal. ;17 :For forty years the rainbow will not be seen. :For forty years it will be seen every day. :The dry earth will grow more parched, :and there will be great floods when it is seen. ;18 :Because of French discord and negligence :an opening shall be given to the Mohammedans. :The land and sea of Siena will be soaked in blood, :and the port of Marseilles covered with ships and sails. ;19 :When the snakes surround the altar, :and the Trojan blood is troubled by the Spanish. :Because of them, a great number will be lessened. :The leader flees, hidden in the swampy marshes. ;20 :The cities of Tours, Orleans, Blois, Angers, Reims and Nantes :are troubled by sudden change. :Tents will be pitched by (people) of foreign tongues; :rivers, darts at Rennes, shaking of land and sea. ;21 :The rock holds in its depths white clay :which will come out milk-white from a cleft :Needlessly troubled people will not dare touch it, :unaware that the foundation of the earth is of clay. ;22 :A thing existing without any senses :will cause its own end to happen through artifice. :At Autun, Chalan, Langres and the two Sens :there will be great damage from hail and ice. ;23 :In the third month, at sunrise, :the Boar and the Leopard meet on the battlefield. :The fatigued Leopard looks up to heaven :and sees an eagle playing around the sun. ;24 :At the New City he is thoughtful to condemn; :the bird of prey offers himself to the Gods. :After victory he pardons his captives. :At Cremona and Mantua great hardships will be suffered. ;25 :The lost thing is discovered, hidden for many centuries. :Pasteur will be celebrated almost as a God-like figure. :This is when the moon completes her great cycle, :but by other rumors he shall be dishonored. ;26 :The great man will be struck down in the day by a thunderbolt. :An evil deed, foretold by the bearer of a petition. :According to the prediction another falls at night time. :Conflict at Reims, London, and pestilence in Tuscany. ;27 :Beneath the oak tree of Gienne, struck by lightning, :the treasure is hidden not far from there. :That which for many centuries had been gathered, :when found, a man will die, his eye pierced by a spring. ;28 :Tobruk will fear the barbarian fleet for a time, :then much later the Western fleet. :Cattle, people, possessions, all will be quite lost. :What a deadly combat in Taurus and Libra. ;29 :When the fish that travels over both land and sea :is cast up on to the shore by a great wave, :its shape foreign, smooth and frightful. :From the sea the enemies soon reach the walls. ;30 :Because of the storm at sea the foreign ship :will approach an unknown port. :Notwithstanding the signs of the palm branches, :afterwards there is death and pillage. Good advice comes too late. ;31 :The wars in France will last for so many years :beyond the reign of the Castulon kings. :An uncertain victory will crown three great ones, :the Eagle, the Cock, the Moon, the Lion, the Sun in its house. ;32 :The great Empire will soon be exchanged :for a small place, which soon will begin to grow. :A small place of tiny area :in the middle of which he will come to lay down his scepter. ;33 :Near a great bridge near a spacious plain :the great lion with the Imperial forces :will cause a falling outside the austere city. :Through fear the gates will be unlocked for him. ;34 :The bird of prey flying to the left, :before battle is joined with the French, he makes preparations. :Some will regard him as good, others bad or uncertain. :The weaker party will regard him as a good omen. ;35 :The young lion will overcome the older one, :in a field of combat in single fight: :He will pierce his eyes in their golden cage; :two wounds in one, then he dies a cruel death. ;36 :Too late the king will repent :that he did not put his adversary to death. :But he will soon come to agree to far greater things :which will cause all his line to die. ;37 :Shortly before sun set, battle is engaged. :A great nation is uncertain. :Overcome, the sea port makes no answer, :the bridge and the grave both in foreign places. ;38 :The Sun and the Eagle will appear to the victor. :An empty answer assured to the defeated. :Neither bugle nor shouts will stop the soldiers. :Liberty and peace, if achieved in time through death. ;39 :At night the last one will be strangled in his bed :because he became too involved with the blond heir elect. :The Empire is enslaved and three men substituted. :He is put to death with neither letter nor packet read. ;40 :The false trumpet concealing madness :will cause Byzantium to change its laws. :From Egypt there will go forth a man who wants :the edict withdrawn, changing money and standards. ;41 :The city is besieged and assaulted by night; :few have escaped; a battle not far from the sea. :A woman faints with joy at the return of her son, :poison in the folds of the hidden letters. ;42 :The tenth day of the April Calends, calculated in Gothic fashion :is revived again by wicked people. :The fire is put out and the diabolic gathering :seek the bones of the demon of Psellus. ;43 :Before the Empire changes :a very wonderful event will take place. :The field moved, the pillar of porphyry :put in place, changed on the gnarled rock. ;44 :In a short time sacrifices will be resumed, :those opposed will be put (to death) like martyrs. :The will no longer be monks, abbots or novices. :Honey shall be far more expensive than wax. ;45 :A founder of sects, much trouble for the accuser: :A beast in the theater prepares the scene and plot. :The author ennobled by acts of older times; :the world is confused by schismatic sects. ;46 :Very near Auch, Lectoure and Mirande :a great fire will fall from the sky for three nights. :The cause will appear both stupefying and marvelous; :shortly afterwards there will be an earthquake. ;47 :The speeches of Lake Leman will become angered, :the days will drag out into weeks, :then months, then years, then all will fail. :The authorities will condemn their useless powers. ;48 :When twenty years of the Moon's reign have passed :another will take up his reign for seven thousand years. :When the exhausted Sun takes up his cycle :then my prophecy and threats will be accomplished. ;49 :Long before these happenings :the people of the East, influenced by the Moon, :in the year 1700 will cause many to be carried away, :and will almost subdue the Northern area. ;50 :From the three water signs will be born a man :who will celebrate Thursday as his holiday. :His renown, praise, rule and power will grow :on land and sea, bringing trouble to the East. ;51 :The head of Aries, Jupiter and Saturn. :Eternal God, what changes ! :Then the bad times will return again after a long century; :what turmoil in France and Italy. ;52 :Two evil influences in conjunction in Scorpio. :The great lord is murdered in his room. :A newly appointed king persecutes the Church, :the lower (parts of) Europe and in the North. ;53 :Alas, how we will see a great nation sorely troubled :and the holy law in utter ruin. :Christianity (governed) throughout by other laws, :when a new source of gold and silver is discovered. ;54 :Two revolutions will be caused by the evil scythe bearer :making a change of reign and centuries. :The mobile sign thus moves into its house: :Equal in favor to both sides. ;55 :In the land with a climate opposite to Babylon :there will be great shedding of blood. :Heaven will seem unjust both on land and sea and in the air. :Sects, famine, kingdoms, plagues, confusion. ;56 :Sooner and later you will see great changes made, :dreadful horrors and vengeances. :For as the moon is thus led by its angel :the heavens draw near to the Balance. ;57 :The trumpet shakes with great discord. :An agreement broken: lifting the face to heaven: :the bloody mouth will swim with blood; :the face anointed with milk and honey lies on the ground. ;58 :Through a slit in the belly a creature will be born with two heads :and four arms: it will survive for some few years. :The day that Alquiloie celebrates his festivals :Fossana, Turin and the ruler of Ferrara will follow. ;59 :The exiles deported to the islands :at the advent of an even more cruel king :will be murdered. Two will be burnt :who were not sparing in their speech. ;60 :An Emperor will be born near Italy, :who will cost the Empire very dearly. :They will say, when they see his allies, :that he is less a prince than a butcher. ;61 :The wretched, unfortunate republic :will again be ruined by a new authority. :The great amount of ill will accumulated in exile :will make the Swiss break their important agreement. ;62 :Alas! what a great loss there will be to learning :before the cycle of the Moon is completed. :Fire, great floods, by more ignorant rulers; :how long the centuries until it is seen to be restored. ;63 :Pestilences extinguished, the world becomes smaller, :for a long time the lands will be inhabited peacefully. :People will travel safely through the sky (over) land and seas: :then wars will start up again. ;64 :At night they will think they have seen the sun, :when the see the half pig man: :Noise, screams, battles seen fought in the skies. :The brute beasts will be heard to speak. ;65 :A child without hands, never so great a thunderbolt seen, :the royal child wounded at a game of tennis. :At the well lightning strikes, joining together :three trussed up in the middle under the oaks. ;66 :He who then carries the news, :after a short while will (stop) to breathe: :Viviers, Tournon, Montferrand and Praddelles; :hail and storms will make them grieve. ;67 :The great famine which I sense approaching :will often turn (in various areas) then become worldwide. :It will be so vast and long lasting that (they) will grab :roots from the trees and children from the breast. ;68 :O to what a dreadful and wretched torment :are three innocent people going to be delivered. :Poison suggested, badly guarded, betrayal. :Delivered up to horror by drunken executioners. ;69 :The great mountain, seven stadia round, :after peace, war, famine, flooding. :It will spread far, drowning great countries, :even antiquities and their mighty foundations. ;70 :Rain, famine and war will not cease in Persia; :too great a faith will betray the monarch. :Those (actions) started in France will end there, :a secret sign for on to be sparing. ;71 :The marine tower will be captured and retaken three times :by Spaniards, Barbarians and Ligurians. :Marseilles and Aix, Ales by men of Pisa, :devastation, fire, sword, pillage at Avignon by the Turinese. ;72 :The inhabitants of Marseilles completely changed, :fleeing and pursued as far as Lyons. :Narbonne, Toulouse angered by Bordeaux; :the killed and captive are almost one million. ;73 :France shall be accused of neglect by her five partners. :Tunis, Algiers stirred up by the Persians. :Leon, Seville and Barcelona having failed, :they will not have the fleet because of the Venetians. ;74 :After a rest they will travel to Epirus, :great help coming from around Antioch. :The curly haired king will strive greatly for the Empire, :the brazen beard will be roasted on a spit. ;75 :The tyrant of Siena will occupy Savona, :having won the fort he will restrain the marine fleet. :Two armies under the standard of Ancona: :the leader will examine them in fear. ;76 :The man will be called by a barbaric name :that three sisters will receive from destiny. :He will speak then to a great people in words and deeds, :more than any other man will have fame and renown. ;77 :A promontory stands between two seas: :A man who will die later by the bit of a horse; :Neptune unfurls a black sail for his man; :the fleet near Gibraltar and Rocheval. ;78 :To an old leader will be born an idiot heir, :weak both in knowledge and in war. :The leader of France is feared by his sister, :battlefields divided, conceded to the soldiers. ;79 :Bazas, Lectoure, Condom, Auch and Agen :are troubled by laws, disputes and monopolies. :Carcassone, Bordeaux, Toulouse and Bayonne will be ruined :when they wish to renew the massacre. ;80 :From the sixth bright celestial light :it will come to thunder very strongly in Burgundy. :Then a monster will be born of a very hideous beast: :In March, April, May and June great wounding and worrying. ;81 :Nine will be set apart from the human flock, :separated from judgment and advise. :Their fate is to be divided as they depart. :K. Th. L. dead, banished and scattered. ;82 :When the great wooden columns tremble :in the south wind, covered with blood. :Such a great assembly then pours forth :that Vienna and the land of Austria will tremble. ;83 :The alien nation will divide the spoils. :Saturn in dreadful aspect in Mars. :Dreadful and foreign to the Tuscans and Latins, :Greeks who will wish to strike. ;84 :The moon is obscured in deep gloom, :his brother becomes bright red in color. :The great one hidden for a long time in the shadows :will hold the blade in the bloody wound. ;85 :The king is troubled by the queen's reply. :Ambassadors will fear for their lives. :The greater of his brothers will doubly disguise his action, :two of them will die through anger, hatred and envy. ;86 :When the great queen sees herself conquered, :she will show an excess of masculine courage. :Naked, on horseback, she will pass over the river :pursued by the sword: she will have outraged her faith ;87 :Earthshaking fire from the center of the earth :will cause tremors around the New City. :Two great rocks will war for a long time, :then Arethusa will redden a new river. ;88 :The divine wrath overtakes the great Prince, :a short while before he will marry. :Both supporters and credit will suddenly diminish. :Counsel, he will die because of the shaven heads. ;89 :Those of Lerida will be in the Moselle, :kill all those from the Loire and Seine. :The seaside track will come near the high valley, :when the Spanish open every route. ;90 :Bordeaux and Poitiers at the sound of the bell :will go with a great fleet as fast as Langon. :A great rage will surge up against the French, :when a hideous monster is born near Orgon. ;91 :The Gods will make it appear to mankind :that they are the authors of a great war. :Before the sky was seen to bee free of weapons and rockets: :the greatest damage will be inflicted on the left. ;92 :Under one man peace will be proclaimed everywhere, :but not long after will be looting and rebellion. :Because of a refusal, town, land and see will be broached. :About a third of a million dead or captured. ;93 :The Italian lands near the mountains will tremble. :The Cock and the Lion not strongly united. :In place of fear they will help each other. :Freedom alone moderates the French. ;94 :The tyrant Selim will be put to death at the harbor :but Liberty will not be regained, however. :A new war arises from vengeance and remorse. :A lady is honored through force of terror. ;95 :In front of a monastery will be found a twin infant :from the illustrious and ancient line of a monk. :His fame, renown and power through sects and speech :is such that they will say the living twin is deservedly chosen. ;96 :A man will be charged with the destruction :of temples and sects, altered by fantasy. :He will harm the rocks rather than the living, :ears filled with ornate speeches. ;97 :That which neither weapon nor flame could accomplish :will be achieved by a sweet speaking tongue in council. :Sleeping, in a dream, the king will see :the enemy not in war or of military blood. ;98 :The leader who will conduct great numbers of people :far from their skies, to foreign customs and language. :Five thousand will die in Crete and Thessaly, :the leader fleeing in a sea going supply ship. ;99 :The great king will join :with two kings, united in friendship. :How the great household will sigh: :around Narbon what pity for the children. ;100 :For a long time a gray bird will be seen in the sky :near Dôle and the lands of Tuscany. :He holds a flowering branch in his beak, :but he dies too soon and the war ends. fr:Centurie II Category:The Prophecies